KucyOneShot
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: I couldnt think of a title! Anyways, the guys return from tour to find somethings just arent right anymore. Maybe it's because of a certain ex girlfriend prying back into your life, or trying too. Total M! SS goes too surfergal23!


**** I honestly believe that there needs to be a lot more Kucy stories on here! It is so sad that I can't read anymore :[ but anyways, write more of them please and if you have, tell me and I will read them! ;] lmao. Anyways, here is a new story or one shot, undecided right now****

Chapter 1:

_*Logan's POV*_

The guys and I were just hanging out on our bus traveling to the next city. We had just flown back from London and we were amazed. We had never been there before so it was a new experience I wouldn't change for anything. The fans were great and our show was incredible, but we slept in until sound check the next day, so we got in a little trouble. Now we were heading to Idaho for the next show then to Texas, Ohio then South Beach and our tour is over, so back to LA. If you asked any of the other guys that schedule, they couldn't tell you where we were heading next.

Now we were all just lounging around in the back of the bus. James and Carlos were playing video games, Kendall was plucking at his guitar and I was on YouTube, just watching random music videos to get a feel for new music, since we come in contact with a variety while on the road. I was just scanning down a suggested videos list when I can across a video titled _Disaster. _I click on it and start to play it, when they girls face turns so her whole face is revealed; **Lucy Stone**. I jump in shock and scream. I get the others guys' attention with that. "What's wrong Logan?" James asked, setting the controller down. Kendall stays in his spot along with Carlos, who also set his controller down.

"Guys, you have to see this!" I move in between them all and in between Kendall and Carlos and adjust the screen so James can see too. Before I start the video, I turn to look at Kendall's face. The reason I did this was because everyone knows him and Lucy have a thing for each other. They made it obvious before we left on tour, with their flirtatious glances towards each other at our final pool performance before we left for tour.

"Dude, why did you freak at this? It's a blank screen." Carlos comments. I smack his head.

"No, you're not going to believe this." I hit the play button and look at their faces when Lucy's face shows up. The reason I was shocked was because this was a professional video produced by Columbia Records. It looked like a pretty deep video because in the opening scene, she is sitting on a counter with her back against a wall and one leg hanging and the other bent on front of her, with a pretty bad black eye.

_I'm trying not to pretend that it won't happen again and again like that  
>Never thought it would end,<br>but you got up in my head like that  
>You made me happy baby,<br>but love it crazy, so amazing  
>But it's changing, rearranging<br>I don't think I can take anymore_

_Cause the walls burned up and our love fell down  
>And it turned into whatever now were saying never<br>feel the fire cause it's all around and it's burning  
>our forever and always.<br>You gotta let it go the other way  
>and live for another day.<br>Cause it ain't the same, my baby.  
>Watching it all falling to the ground<br>No happy ever after, just disaster._

_I didn't want it this way,  
>I only wanted to say I loved you right.<br>But now you're walking away,  
>and leaving me here to stay,<br>So foolish of me to wait for you to realize  
>all the things I gave you, made you, changed you,<br>you're dreams came true.  
>When I met you, now forget you.<br>Don't want anymore._

_Cause the walls burned up and our love fell down  
>And it turned into whatever now were saying never<br>feel the fire cause it's all around and it's burning  
>our forever and always.<br>You gotta let it go the other way  
>and live for another day.<br>Cause it ain't the same, my baby.  
>Watching it all falling to the ground<br>No happy ever after, just disaster._

_You shot the bullet, you shot the bullet that killed me,  
>not feeling my heart beat, and now it's dying.<br>I am through it, I-I am through the agony,  
>now my eyes are drying, drying,<br>no more crying,  
>lying's just a game.<br>So disaster strikes,  
>and I'm alright,<br>cause my loves on its way…yeah  
>burning up forever and always…yeah!<em>

_Cause the walls burned up and our love fell down  
>And it turned into whatever now were saying never<br>feel the fire cause it's all around and it's burning  
>our forever and always.<br>You gotta let it go the other way  
>and live for another day.<br>Cause it ain't the same, my baby.  
>Watching it all falling to the ground<br>No happy ever after, just disaster, just disaster._

_Burning up forever and always...yeah!_

**(The song is Disaster by JoJo. Except for my scene explanation at the beginning, the rest of the video is the same as the real one with JoJo. So just watch that one, but imagine its Lucy and not JoJo and Lucy has a black eye :])  
>(Her music video outfits are [in the motorcycle shop: <strong>**http: /www. polyvore. com/ cgi/ set? id= 43320890****]  
>[in the apartment: <strong>**http: /www. polyvore. com/ cgi/ set? id= 43321016****]  
>[Microphone singingperforming: ****http: /www .polyvore .com/ cgi/ set? id= 43321111****]  
>[Just singing part: http: www .polyvore .com/ cgi/ set? id= 43321179]**

**Hope that is descriptive enough ;])**

After the video is over, I close my laptop and we all look up at each other "So I think it's safe to say that 1) she has been horribly hurt before and 2) she was signed by a recording company before…" I say, snapping everyone out of the daze due to what we just watched.

"Wow… She is really good." Carlos says, still looking at the screen in shock. I don't think we ever excepted her to be that good. We all knew she could play guitar, but not that she could sing like that…

We had finished the tour a few weeks later and were now heading back to the Palm Woods. The guys and I were hanging out at our table eating lunch "So you excited to be getting back?" I asked no one in particular.

"Yeah!" Carlos yelled, taking a huge bite of his corn dog. Kendall leans away from him in shock from Carlos yelling, and smiles at James and I who are laughing at them.

"Well wonder why Carlos… Does a certain Jennifer have to do with that?" Kendall instigates with a smirk. Carlos turns his body to faces Kendall, trying to hide a smile.

"I don't know Kendall, you excited to get back and see Lucy…" Carlos turns from Kendall and looks out the window innocently. James and I burst out laughing and Kendall smiles and lies down on the table, laughing with us. He sits back up and punching Carlos in the shoulder.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" Kendall says, getting up and walking to the fridge and grabbing a water bottle before sitting back down, but avoiding eye contact.

"Dude you're a liar!" James yells with a smile, causing us to all start laughing again as Kendall's face turns beat red.

"You so like her dude!" Carlos says, all of us finally calming down.

"Pshh, no" Kendall denies. We all look at him with a look of 'we know better' faces.

"Look dude, we have been friends forever…" I say "You can't lie to us!" I yell, jumping up as James laughs too before speaking.

"And we all saw what happened at the pool performance before we left. Duh! People don't do flirtatious looks at each other for no reason like that." James states as we all nod in agreement.

"But she is older than us…" He tried fighting that fact that we are actually right.

"Dude, by a year!" I say to him "That doesn't mean anything!"

"Maybe it does to her!" He fights back.

"Dude, we know that's not true!" Carlos jumps in.

Kendall doesn't say anything back, knowing he is wrong and can't win. He gets up and walks to the back saying he is going to make sure his stuff is all packed for when we arrive in a few hours. Carlos, James and I stay there and watch him walk away "He's scared…" I whisper.

"Yeah, but of what?" Carlos and James asked, understanding our best friend.

"He is scared because of Jo. He thinks that any girl he dates is going to just up and leave like Jo did when she took the job in New Zealand."Carlo and James then have a look of understanding now that they know why he is afraid. We drop the conversation there, but all thinking about what we could do for Kendall…

_*Kendall's POV*_

When drive up to the Palm Woods, we walk into the lobby and hear Bitters start to whimper then walk into his back room seeing that we have arrived back at his hotel. We put our suitcases down and take in our surrounding again, looking around until we hear a scream. We all look in the direction of the pool and see Camille run towards Logan. She jumps at him and he catches her laughing. We were just all grateful she isn't as bad as she was when we first arrived here. We all watched them until we heard "Camille what are you…" We all turn to the pool again and see Lucy standing there wearing **(http: /www. polyvore .com/ cgi/ set? id= 43323712)**. I smile and wave to her. She walks over to me and gives me a tight hug. I wrap my arms around her waist and slightly lift her off the ground as she laughs lightly in my ear, making a light pink color show up on my cheeks. Suddenly it's like something snapped inside of her and she pulled away from me quickly, making me look over at her to see her avoiding eye contact. I look over at the guys and Camille to see the guys with a confused face and Camille with a look of understanding. "Um Camille, I'm going to head back up to my apartment and let you catch up with the guys. I'll take to you later." She was about to walk away before Carlos stopped her.

"Come with us, we're starving so we are probably going to head out and grab something to eat in a bit." He invites her. She smiles sincerely but shakes her head no, looking me in the eyes before looking over at Carlos and then giving him a quick hug before walking away to the elevator.

"So were going out? Okay let me go get dressed." Camille quickly says, trying to run away and avoid what we were going to ask her, but Logan quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back to us. She sighs and looks up at us.

"Camille, what's wrong with Lucy?" Logan asked her the question. I look over at her with a look of curiosity, as well as James and Carlos.

"I have no idea what you mean" She nervously says giggling. "Glad your back!" She runs up to her apartment after yelling to text her when we want to go. I shake my head and we all grab our bags and head up to our room after talking to Tyler and Guitar dude. We walk into 2J and my mom is in the kitchen and Katie is in the living room. When they door closes, it gains my mom's attention and she drops the pan she was holding before rushing over and hugging us. Katie runs over too and engulfs us in hugs also.

After I drop my bag off in my room and unpack everything, we all shower then get dressed. "Alright, I'm going to text Camille and ask her if she's ready and tell her to meet us in the lobby." We all agree and Logan does what he says. We all exit and wander down to the lobby, enjoying the feeling of being back home and not crammed on a tour bus. We meet up with Camille and walk to a diner down the street. After signing a few autographs after we were seated, we order and when we waiting, James starts to speak.

"Alright Camille, no more games. What's going on with Lucy? Why did she act that way to Kendall earlier?" James asks her. She looks down into her drink.

"Alright here's the deal. Lucy was so excited for you to come back, but a few weeks ago… a girl came back to the Palm Woods and told Lucy to stay away…" She was cut off by Carlos.

"Wait a girl came by and told Lucy to stay away from us? Who would do that to her but not say that to you?"

"Because it was Jo…" Camille whispers looking down picking at her finger nails. I look up from my menu and over at her in shock.

"Jo's back?" I ask.

"Yeah, she came back a few weeks ago. I don't know who but someone told her that you and Lucy were a thing. Lucy defended herself and said that wasn't true but Jo didn't listen. She told Lucy to back off because you and her were getting back together." I was pissed.

"I never told her that. I haven't even talked to Jo since she left." I said out of anger. I couldn't believe this. Now I understand why she pulled away from me so quickly.

"Kendall, tell me this. Do you like Lucy?" Camille asked me, looking at me from the other side of the booth.

"Yeah I guess I do... I'm just afraid" He answers.

"Well then do something about it! Don't let Jo stop you."

"It's not Jo I'm afraid of. I don't care if she knows. She probably had a boyfriend out there in New Zealand. It's the fear of losing another person I care about." I explain to her.

"Oh Kendall…" The conversation is dropped when they food arrives. We eat and get back to the Palm Woods a little after 9pm.

We are walking through the lobby. It was pretty late so the lobby was empty and so was the pool, except for one person. "Hey guys, I'm going to hang out down here for a while. I'll be up soon." They all nod and head up the stairs to our apartment. I walk out to the pool and see a girl sitting there with her feet in the water, her red streaks shining due to the water. I sit down next to her and put my feet next to hers. She looks up at me then back down at the water. "What's going on Lucy?" I ask her. She gets up and tries to walk away. "Lucy, stop." I gently grab her wrist and pull her back to me "What did I do?"

"It's not you, it's your girlfriend. Shouldn't you be with her right now!" She scowls then tries to walk away again. I grab her arm again and pull her back to me attaching my lips to hers in a soft, but heated kiss. She kisses back but then pulls away. "Kendall, you can't do this to Jo. Your with her, whatever was happening back at that pool concert, obviously doesn't mean anything." She grabs her towels and flip flops "I have to go" Then she walks off, leaving me there alone.

I go back up to 2J and sit down on the couch with the guys. My mom and Katie must have gone to bed, leaving us alone. "What happened man?" Noticing the upset look on my face.

"I kissed her and she walked away…" I whisper. James shut the TV off and all 3 of them turn and look at me.

"What?" All 3 of them say at the same time.

"I was down there with Lucy. I was trying to explain to her what was going on but she wasn't listening. So I kissed her when she tried walking away, she kissed back for a minute then said I shouldn't do that to Jo and that whatever happened at the pool concert obvious didn't mean anything, which isn't true to me at least."

"Dude, Jo told her you guys were getting back together. As far as Lucy is concerned, it's true. You need to talk to Jo." Logan said. "Were going to head to bed. Talk to you in the morning dude." They all headed to our rooms and went to bed. I hung out in the living room for a while before I felt like I was going to pass out so I went to bed too.

The next day I was walking to Jo's room to talk to her what was going on. I knock on the door and wait for an answer. I hear stumbling and whispering then I see Jo open the door. She smiles when she sees me and hugs me "Kendall!"

I push her away "Why did you tell Lucy to stay away from me?" This is rare, but my anger is taking over.

"Because I'm back, so we're going to be together again." She tries to put her arms around my neck; I push them away back to her sides and walk right past her. I walk into the living room and see Jett sitting on the couch; he sees me and stands up with a shocked facial expression. I turn back to Jo "Stay the hell out of my life and my relationships. Whatever is happening between me and Lucy is none of your concern so stay out of it! And leave Lucy alone!" I storm out of her apartment and back to 2J to cool down before heading to Lucy's. I walk in and see Logan and Camille sitting on the couch. I walk and sit down on the other side of the couch, away from them.

"Whoa what happened Kendall?" Logan asked, moving Camille from his lap and onto the couch.

"Well I went to go and see Jo. I found Jett sitting on her couch so I told her to stay the hell out of my life and my relationships and to leave Lucy alone and whatever happened between Lucy and me at the pool concert was none of her business and never would be." I was still heated, but I was starting to calm down.

"Well why are you sitting here? Go see Lucy!" Camille yells.

"I didn't want to go see her all pissed off" I say getting up before she attacked me. I walked to the door before I heard her speak again.

"Kendall, she likes it rough" Camille winks and laughs. Logan and I burst out laughing.

"Shut the hell up Camille!" I laugh walking out the door and towards Lucy's.

I am now standing in front of her door and half of me thinks I should just go back to 2J, but the other half of my wants to knock on her door and show her how much I like her and want to be with her.

I knock on the door and wait a few moments before I hear the shuffling of feet and her swear after I assume she hit something. She opens the door holding her hand but drops it when she sees it was me. I open my mouth to speak but she cuts me off "Camille texted me…"

"Saying what?"

"What happened with Jo and that I should believe you when you tell me that she is lying… I'm sorry Kendall." She looks at me with those light brown eyes and I just can't turn away. I step inside the apartment and we walk into her room to talk about what happened. I explain everything that happened with Jo today. As I was telling her, I couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looks, even in sweats. She has on her black sweat pants and spaghetti strap tank top that hugged her body just right, her brown and red hair lying straight down her back, her face clear of any make up. "Kendall? You alright?" I don't answer; I just lean in and gently kiss her. He pulled away, afraid of her reaction. He looked at her after pulling away, just staring into her emotionless face. I was terrified until I saw a smirk appear on her face. She moved to sit up on her knees and directed me to come towards her.

_*No One's POV*_

Kendall wasted absolutely no time and attached their lips, kissing her roughly. Kendall and Lucy's tongues tangled harshly as their legs became intertwined on Lucy's bed. They kissed for a while before Lucy felt Kendall's hand move up to the hem of her tank top, pushing it up to a little bit above her belly button. He looked up at her for approval and she nodded sitting up. He followed and helped her remove the clothing item before attaching their lips once more. She unbuttons Kendall's blue plaid shirt and throws it somewhere in her room, the grey tank top he wears under it soon following. As their lips soon reattach, her hands move to his neck and try to pull him closer, which is nearly impossible. Kendall's hands move down to her breast and give them a light squeeze before moving his hand lower down her toned stomach to her top of her sweat pants. He breaks the kiss to once again ask her for permission before acting. When she nods once again he moves her sweatpants down her smooth, lean, tan legs until she kicked them off with her feet. Kendall rest in between her legs and they lock their lips again. Kendall moves his head from her lips to her neck, kissing and licking harshly. He pulls away from her and rest down on his forearm, whispering in her ear "Let me go down on you…please"

Lucy smirked. She loved that she was making Kendall's sexual confidence shine through "I want to taste you Lucy…" She nodded smirking even more at Kendall. She loved how confident he was, and watched as he wasted no time removing her lacy black underwear. He lowered his head and kissed from the bottom of her bra to her belly button before his green eyes locked with her hazel ones. Their eyes still locked together, he softly ran his pointer finger over her center. He chuckled "You're already wet for me"

"Oh my god Kendall, stop teasing me." Lucy groaned as she gripped the comforter that lied under them. Lucy groaned louder as Kendall started kissing her inner thigh, inching closer and closer to her core. He smirked up at Lucy before leaning in and flicking his tongue against the swollen center and the sensitive nub between her legs. Lucy moaned loudly in pleasure and arched her back as Kendall's hands gripped her thighs tightly. "Fuck, Kendall… Oh my god so fucking good!" Lucy moaned out. Kendall continued to bit and suck on her clit, causing Lucy to strain and push against him, her legs starting to shiver as he did his best to draw out her orgasm. As Kendall's nose slicked against her folds as he continued biting and licking. Lucy's hips buckled in time, strangling moans getting stuck in her throat. Kendall then took his 2 lean fingers and pushed them into her tight area, causing Lucy to scream out of pleasure and surprise, buckling beneath him as he continued to please her.

"Oh my god Kendall…" Lucy moaned in shock of the intense feeling of having his long fingers inside of her. It felt amazing as he stroked her inner walls. He spread her legs farther and shoved another finger in her and rubbed her swollen clit with his thumb "I'm so close Kendall…so close..." Lucy whined, as the pleasure began building up in her abdomen as Kendall continued thrusting his fingers in and out of her and rubbing her harshly until she finally came, more powerfully then she could ever imagine. "FUCK, oh my god" Lucy cried out, her legs shaking as Kendall continued to rub, slowly sliding his fingers out of her. Lucy grabbed Kendall's wrist and brought him up to her, immediately reaching up to kiss his lips. "You're so sexy Lucy" Kendall breathed heavily out against her lips, Lucy's tongue invading his mouth ruthlessly, as she trailed one of her hands down to his black skinny jeans, unbuttoning them and then unzipping them. She pulled her lips away from Kendall's with a sly smirk on her face, her breathing so heavy it seemed like she just ran a 5K.

She pushed Kendall down on the bed and climbed on top of him "Now it's my turn…" Kendall looked at her with surprised written all over his red face as he breathed heavily.

"Lucy, you don't have to" Kendall lightly told her as Lucy began to kiss down his abs, not paying a bit of attention to Kendall's words. She moved her hand down and massaged the sensitive area right above his length, making Kendall squirm and groan with pleasure. Lucy pulled the jeans down along with his boxers, leaving him in all his pride and glory. As she admired his length, she brought her lips up to his, deeply kissing him as her hand ghosted over the tip. It had been almost 7 months since Lucy had last been with a guy, her boyfriend back home and she broke up when she moved to LA and Kendall hadn't been physical with anyone since the last day that he and Jo were together before she left.

Kendall's lips parted to speak, but before he could, Lucy had taken Kendall's length into her mouth. The warm, throbbing column of flesh between her lips. Kendall sat up on his forearms, watching Lucy take him in. He bit his lip and threw his head back in pleasure. "Fuck Lucy…" Kendall moaned loudly, bending his legs up and spreading them out. Lucy's hands rested on his inner thighs as Kendall fought not to thrust into her mouth, not knowing if she was ready for that. Lucy sucked him harder and harder as her tongue swirled around the tip, taking in as much of him as she could. Kendall closed his eyes and laced his fingers through Lucy's hair, watching as she bobbed her head on his member, her lips falling on it so delicately. Kendall wanted to thrust into her mouth, but he wasn't sure if Lucy could take it. She took her mouth off of his member causing Kendall to groan in annoyance. "Fuck Lucy, why did you stop?" He asked her confused, sweat falling on his face.

Lucy smirked "I just wanted to let you know that it's alright to thrust if you need too." She didn't even give Kendall a moment to respond before she was back on his member. Kendall loudly moaned and instantly thrusted into Lucy's mouth as the brunette took in all that Kendall had to offer. There was no way Kendall was going to last much longer.

"Oh my god, I'm…I'm going to cum…" Kendall warned her as he spilled into her throat, the orgasm ripping through his body like it was fire. Lucy licked on his shaft as she worked him through it "Oh god Luc…" Kendall moaned as his body shook from the aftershocks of pleasure. Lucy took Kendall completely out of her mouth and ditched her bra that they had both forgotten was still on her. She was totally nude if front of Kendall as she kissed her way back up to his awaiting lips. Kendall immediately went for Lucy's breast. He squeezed and kneaded them as Lucy fell underneath him once again. Kendall harshly abused her neck with his lips as he rubbed them roughly, gently inflaming her nipples.

Kendall suddenly stopped and looked into Lucy's hazel, lust filled eyes "Are you sure you want to do this?" Wanting to make sure this is what she wanted before he lost control once again on her ravishing body. She smiled at how caring he was and leaned up to kiss his lips again, pulling away with a gleam in her eye and moving her head up to his ear.

"Do it as hard as you can Kendall Knight." Lucy whispered into his ear before lightly kissing his earlobe. Kendall's eye went wide and a smirk then plastered on his face. Kendall leaned back down and kissed Lucy roughly, massaging her harshly as he pulled away from her.

"I need to find a condom…" He heavily breathed, heading to get up from her bed and get his jeans when Lucy pulled him back to her.

"I'm on the pill… I already took it this morning." Lucy told him with a smile, causing Kendall to chuckle and he leaned down and kissed Lucy roughly once again, his hand moving down her toned, tanned abdomen once again.

"God, you're so fucking beautiful" Kendall whispered as he positioned himself onto her and kissing her again. Kendall's hand trailed down to Lucy's wet center, where he started to finger her core once again causing the brunette to moan in his mouth. He rubbed her harsher with 2 fingers as Lucy cried out, roughly scratching his back.

"I'm done with the teasing, I need you in me now" Lucy passionately told him, locking their lips together for a moment. Kendall nodded in agreement as he quickly brought his hands down to her thighs and spread them out. Without any warning at all, he viciously thrusted into her tight core, watching as her entire body shook with surprise and let out a loud moan, obviously not caring who heard. "You are so fucking thick" Lucy moaned out of pleasure with a bit of humor in her voice. Kendall smiled with confidence, letting her know she just boasted his ego, as he prepared to thrust into her. He slowly pulled out of her and slammed back into her, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. He harshly sucked and bit it in pleasure as Lucy moaned as Kendall continued thrusting in and out of her. Being inside of her right now, seeing her at her most vulnerable lately only fueled his already existing attraction to her, loving how he can make her feel and what he can do to her. "Oh god Kendall cum with me…please." Lucy begged, trying her best to hold off her orgasm so her and Kendall could take them together. Kendall's dirty blonde hair was attached to his forehead because of the sweat that was pouring down his face, both of eyes filled with complete lust as he nodded, speeding up his thrusting. At last both lovers came together, clutching onto each other for support locking their lips together in a heated, deep kiss as their hips shook together. "Oh Kendall!" Lucy screamed out into the air, his hands moving down to her hips as he let out a groan in her hair, enjoying his second orgasm of the day. Kendall finally collapsed on top of Lucy, absolutely exhausted from his exertion as the two panting, sweaty lovers ended their actions. Kendall rolled off of Lucy next to her and looked up at the ceiling, finally getting his breath under control. He looked over at the beautiful girl next to him and sees her smiling. He lifted his arm and let her slide into him as they nestled together, kissing his cheek affectionately as they cuddled. He pulled her blue zebra print comforter over both of their naked bodies as they both fell asleep.

_*Kendall's POV*_

When I woke up the next morning, I look down and see a head of red and brown and remember what happened yesterday. _'Damn we must have been at it forever if we slept until the next day'_ I start to nestle back down and relax. I remember I was hadn't been home yesterday and we had to be back in the studio today. I start to unravel myself from her trying not to wake her up, but it doesn't work. As I am buttoning my shirt back up, a feel hands go around my stomach and start to unbutton it again. I chuckle and turn my head to see Lucy sitting there with a smirk. I kiss her and move her hands away before continuing to button. "Aw come on" she playfully whines, jokingly trying to play innocent.

"Lucy, stop being that whiny girly girl we all know you aren't." I stand up to button my jeans and lean down to kiss her as she laughs

"Yeah it's not really me is it" She laughs. She moved to the edge of the bed and sits on her knees, matching height with me as she moves her lips against mine "What time is it?" She mumbles against my lips as I rest my hands on her lower hips.

"6 am. I have to get back so my mom doesn't notice I didn't come home last night" I mumble against her lips also, enjoying the feeling of them against mine.

She pulls away much to my disappointment "Well you should go then, don't need you getting into trouble" She pats my chest and kisses me one last time.

"Come with me today, to the studio. Watch us record our new song we have been playing on tour. Maybe you can sing for Gustavo and get signed" I whisper, hinting that I have seen her video for Disaster.

"What?"

"Do it Lucy, come with us to the studio today and get Gustavo to sign you. When we were on tour we found your music video for Disaster on YouTube. You had a deal before, so please do this. We can work together all the time" I hint, wanting her to do it.

"Okay fine, just text me when your leaving and I'll meet you in the lobby" She kisses me one last time before walking into the bathroom and I walk out the door and dash to my apartment, hoping my mom isn't awake yet. When I get there, I see everyone is still sleeping. I take a quick shower and lay down in bed, hoping to get a little bit more sleep before we have to head to the studio.

I wake up a few hours later to yelling coming from the living room. I realize it was James and Carlos, most likely over breakfast. They always fight over who gets more until my mom brings out more. I soon hear nothing and that tells me she just brought out more. I climb out of bed and walk out into the main room, where everyone is sitting and eating already. I take my seat next to Logan and start to eat. "Hey sweetie" I hear my mom say. I look up and smile at her, thanking her for breakfast. As I eat, I start thinking about what happened yesterday. I can't believe I am dating the most amazing girl in the world. The perfect combination of strength, beauty and feisty. We all eat making random conversation and taking about what we are doing in the studio today.

"Oh guys" I say gaining their attention "Lucy's going to come with us to the studio today" They each raise one eyebrow at me "What?" I innocently say as I continue eating. I knew they were going to bring it up when we were alone.

Soon we were all heading to the studio with Lucy, and when we arrived, we parked the car and began walking into the building. I saw Lucy become nervous and I grabbed her hand, interlacing our fingers as I saw her visibly relax as we approach our studio and see Gustavo sitting there "Okay dogs before we begin, who is she and why is she here?" He yells. Lucy opens her mouth but I quickly cover it, knowing she would say something she would regret and wouldn't get her signed.

"I want you to sign her Gustavo. She is really good and she will sing for you now as we go out here and warm up" She looks at me in shock as I lead her to the booth. I lean down to her and whisper in her ear "Just sing Disaster. We will be right out that door okay?" She nods and I gently kiss her cheek. She walks to the microphone and starts singing as we walk outside. We warm up and then realize we have a few minute to spare before he brings us back in.

"So what happened last night Kendall?" I turn red, as they all smirk, basically telling me that they know I didn't come home last night.

"Nothing man" I look down smiling, remembering the night with a smirk.

"Your such a liar man, you got it in." James says quietly, not trying to gain the attention of anyone else around.

"Shut up James" I smile and they all laugh at me. Gustavo lets us back in a few moments later.

"Okay here is the deal, she is a signed artist here, as long as you can do duets together and go on tour together"

"Deal!" We all yell together. Me and the guys high five each other and hug Lucy. I hug her tighter then keep my arm around her waist gently. She smiles at me as Gustavo directs us to the studio. We begin singing 'All Over Again' and they entire time we were singing, my eyes were on Lucy, who was sitting on the black leather couch behind Gustavo and Kelly. I was falling head over heels for her and the feeling was amazing. The feeling of falling in love, all over again.

****Lmfao like how I threw that last line in there from All Over Again, Haha I'm clever. Anyway, Read and Review and remember, write more Kucy stories or let me know if you have any! ****

**Now hit that pretty little button **

**I  
>I<br>I  
>v<br>Right there, almost there**

**I  
>I<br>I  
>I<br>V**

**Now ;]**

**I  
>I<br>I  
>V<strong>


End file.
